


The Return of Spider-Man

by Gizmzo



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Multi, New Spider-Man, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7001845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gizmzo/pseuds/Gizmzo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My name is Zach Winter. I never though my life would be worth something. Then I gained a gift, or a curse as others might say. Me, I believe now that it was my destiny to put on the suit and mask and go around saving people. Before however I wish it was a completely different story. I never wanted to be a hero, I never wanted to become Spider-Man, but now this is my life, and this is my story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Return of Spider-Man

My name is Zach Winter. I thought that my life was terrible, that I had nothing to live for. My parents were murdered in front of my eyes, so I went to go and live with my aunt, uncle and their daughter. A couple months after I moved there, my uncle was hit by a car. Death seemed to follow me, so I believed my life was worth nothing, that I was never meant to be happy. Then I gained a gift, some could argue and say it was a curse. Me, I believe now that it was my destiny to put on the suit and mask and go around saving people. Before however I wish it was a completely different story. I never wanted to be a hero, I never wanted to become Spider-Man. 

I guess I should go back to where everything started. It first started before I was even born. My parents were scientists. They worked on things that everybody called impossible, but they proved them all wrong. They started to create the future, with gliders, nanotechnology and a serum. That serum changed the world forever, they called it Globulin Green. Their boss went by the name of Norman Osborn. Founder and CEO of Osborn Industries, a man who had everything until he wanted more. The Globulin Green was a performance enhancer, one that the military wanted to make an army of super soldiers for the next war. Human testing weren't suppose to start for months. The formula was incomplete, with side effects that could cause hallucinations, muscle spasms, insanity and death. This did not stop him, Norman administered the formula to himself by fumes. At first everything was normal, then muscle spasms happened throughout his body. His pulse disappeared, and he was seemingly dead. At that very moment, his eyes opened, and his body started to change. His skin turned green, his ears became pointed and he grew in size. His eyes were the last thing to go. His once blue eyes faded into white then yellow. At that exact moment the **Green Goblin** was born. 

He killed every scientist that was in the lab, stole his companies gliders and started his journey as a super villain by throwing his signature pumpkin bombs everywhere. This is the part where everybody would say I shouldn't exist. No, my parents thankfully were not there, because at the time that Norman Osborn became the Green Goblin; I was being born into this world. I was born the same day that the Green Goblin was created. I started to live and experienced all the terror that the Goblin shook throughout the city. After a week, newspapers started a new story. No more stories about the Green Goblin's terror runs. Instead they were about a man who swung by webs and climbed up walls. He took down street crime and made criminals fear his name, the name known as **Spider-Man**. 

I was born with a photographic memory. I knew everything that the Goblin had done. At the age of two I was hoping that the Green Goblin would disappear forever. At the age of three, I started to believe that the Green Goblin and Spider-Man would fight forever; an eternal stalemate. Finally at the age of four, the final battle was fought out in a lab at the top of Oscorp Towers. Right when I was playing with toys while my parents worked on the power supply at the top of the tower. It happened so suddenly, they say that some moments happen right before your eyes. I experienced it and can still remember every single second. Wishing that I could forget. Wishing that I could forget Spider-Man flying through the glass window, and sliding beside my parents. I wished I could forget hearing the Goblin's cackle as he flew through the broken window on his glider. Spider-Man was weak, I could see it; the Green Goblin could see it, and my parents could see it. 

The Goblin hopped off his glider and slowly walked towards the fallen hero. Every single step making an imprint in the floor. As he was about to reach Spider-Man my father stood in front of him. An old rusty pipe in his hands, facing the Goblin head-on. As I look back at it now. I see why my father did it. He was partially responsible for creating the Goblin, and he wanted to at least help end him. 

My father's sacrifice bought Spider-Man almost no time. Within seconds, the Goblin had taken the pipe from my father's hands and had swung it at my father's head, killing him instantly with a shattered skull. My mother and I were too terrified to scream. We simply stood there in horror has my father's body slowly fell to the ground. The Green Goblin through back his head in laughter, then Spider-Man struck. 

The webbed hero bounced off the ground, giving the Goblin an uppercut to the jaw, sending him stumbling back. My mother locked eyes with me and slowly started to edge her ways towards me. I couldn't move from terror, all I could do was continue to watch the battle as it happened in front of my eyes. Spider-Man was a machine, attacking all he could and avoiding every attack, not even bothering to make a quip at the Goblin. Unfortunately even his skills were not enough. After a couple minutes, the Green Goblin got his lucky hit off, sending Spider-Man flying towards where my mother was hidden. 

My mother could have ignored Spider-Man and continued towards me. If she had done that there could have been a chance where we both would have lived and escaped the Goblin's wrath. I saw her say something to me, but I didn't hear it. I just watched in horror as my mother jumped on the back of the Goblin as he passed her hiding spot. Her attack caught him by surprise but not off guard. I watched as he came over his shock and reached around and picked my mother off his back. He held her in front of face for a moment before throwing her out the window I was hiding beside. I watched in horror as I saw her body fall to the ground then when I couldn't see it anymore, a red spot appeared on the street below. 

I turned around as I heard the Goblin howl in rage. I looked at him an saw what was creating his discomfort. A vial was stuck to his mouth with a strand of webbing keeping in place, the contents now empty. Spider-Man was chuckling his limbs seeming like they were about to give out. The Green Goblin howled in rage, he slashed at Spider-Man cutting through his costume and throwing him to the ground. Spider-Man didn't get back up. The Green Goblin looked at Spider-Man's fallen body and spoke, "Times up Parker." The Green Goblin turned and walked towards his glider which was still hovering in the air. Thinking I was safe, I ran to the fallen body of Spider-Man, I started shaking him, urging him to get up. I made a lot of noise, too much noise. The Goblin noticed me and walked back towards me. He picked me up by one of my arms, the rest of my body being stretched by gravity. I stare into his yellow eyes as I hung unable to make a word. The Goblin stared back at me then dropped me to the floor. His hands on his chest, moving everywhere, knocking over equipment. He looked over at my direction with hatred. I heard a single whisper "Times up Goby." I turned towards Spider-Man, I couldn't see his face, but I can swear that I could see a smile on his mask. 

I turned my attention back to the Green Goblin and I watched him fall to his knees. He started to crawl to the open window, where his glider remained. As he reached the window's edge. He screamed, his back convulsed, within seconds I was staring at the man before the Green Goblin. I was staring at Norman Osborn. His red hair covered with gray streaks. Wrinkles covered his face, and his eyes were filled with fear. His convulsions tossed himself out the window. I watched as he fell, a single hand came up onto the ledge of the window. 

I walked cautiously to the windowsill and saw Norman hanging off the edge of the building with a single hand, he wore no clothes at all and was quickly slipping away. He looked up at me with pleading eyes and screamed "Help ME, Please help me." I stood there emotionless and stared him down. His pleading eyes turned to anger. He gritted his teeth and looked up at me again. He swung his other hand up missing the ledge. Somehow I knew that he was going to make it up. So I let my emotions take control. I swung my fist as hard as I could at Norman Osborn's fingers sitting on the ledge. I watched as his face change to horror the instant his fingers let go of the frame. I watched as he slowly disappeared from my sight and painted the street red once he left my view. 

I heard somebody shuffling and then came a groan, I quickly turned around to see Spider-Man attempting to get back on his feet. I ran to his side as he fell over. I watched him, pleading him to stay, not to die in front of me. He looked at me and smiled. "Nothing lost for over kiddo, not even a Spider-Man." Long claw marks cut through the spandex and pierced his chest. Blood was leaking out of his chest, it wasn't stopping. 

Every breath Spider-Man took seemed to hurt him even more. I pushed my hands onto his chest, trying to stop the bleeding. With a struggled grunt, Spider-Man lifted his hand to his mask and pulled it off of his head. Laying before me was a teenager, maybe 19. He had brown hair and brown eyes. He smiled at me and said “Do me a favor kid, find….” he stopped speaking and began to cough, with a loud cough; he spit out a lump of blood, landing on his chest. He gave a small chuckle “Man, Johnny is going to be so upset that I died before him.” He continued to chuckle and soon his laughter was infectious. I managed a small smile, then I started to giggle. Suddenly his laughter stopped, he looked at me with a serious look. “Tell Mary -Jane I love her….” His voice trailed off. I felt his breathing stop. Then one last thing came out of his mouth. “Keep him safe Web.” Those were Peter Parker’s last words. Ones that started everything, ones that created my future. 

The police force came onto the roof a couple minutes later. The officers all held guns in their hands and were covered in body armor. They lowered their guns and tried to move me away from the body that I was covering, not letting anybody see his face. Minutes later a forensic team was sent up. Every single one of them froze once they saw the body lying on the ground. Only one of them stepped forward and knelt beside me. She had brown hair and a wore a pair of glasses. She signaled the forces behind her and they all left the rooftop, most lagged behind until she sent a death glare in their direction. Once the roof was cleared except for us, she grabbed my hand. 

“It’s alright kiddo, Peter is in a better place now.” I lifted my head a little. She could already tell what I was thinking. “Yeah, I knew who Spider-Man was. Peter Parker was his name, and he could never stop helping.” Her eyes started to tear up, I stood up, letting her see Peter’s face. A blank expression was all that was left of the person she had known. I grabbed onto her, hugging her and not letting go. She gave a small chuckle and held me close. Before we left however, we put his mask back on. Spider-Man should always be a mystery. 

My aunt Lola and uncle Roger were called to the police station. They weren’t told why. Once they saw me sitting in an interrogation room, they deduced what had happened. Paperwork was filled out at the front office. When they walked into the interrogation room, I didn’t even register that they were there. I could hear my uncle speaking into my ear, I didn’t register it though. My aunt grabbed my hand and led me to their vehicle sitting just outside the police station. I just sat in the back of the car until I was led into a house. One that was meant to be my new home. 

A little girl and a teenager were playing a board game on the floor in the middle of the living room. I recognized my cousin Kelsey, she was roughly the same age as i was. She had long brown hair and always tried to play sweet but she was a trouble maker. The teenager however I didn't recognize. “Oh” the teenager exclaimed in surprise once she saw us come in. “I didn’t expect you guys to be back so soon.” Soon she caught sight of me; just standing in beside my Aunt and Uncle seeming all quiet, sad and alone. She walked over and knelt in front of me. “What’s your name” she asked, directed at me. “I’m Mary-Jane, I live next door, along, with my boyfriend. His name is Peter.” I lifted my head at that news. The odds didn't seem right that I had come across the one person i was asked to find. “Parker?” I asked. A quick moment of shock went through Mary-Jane’s face. “Y-Y-Yes” she stuttered “How did you know that?” I looked into her face, which was filled with worry. “He says he loves you.” A quick sigh came from her mouth and happiness filled her face. “That's sweet of him, Do you think I should give him a kiss when he gets back.” I shook my head. Mary Jane was unaware of my meaning. “Why not, didn’t you think he was nice?” she questioned, “He is not coming back.” My uncle Roger turned on the TV. Immediately it turned to live news footage. There was caution tape everywhere around. The story on the bottom titled. “The Green Goblin’s Last Flight.” 

Mary Jane looked back at me in concern. “He is not coming back” I repeated; “Goblin will not come back ether.” Mary Jane soon caught on to what my words meant. Then tears fled down her face. Nobody understood who we were mourning, it was a secret that we would take to our graves. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'd appreciate feedback if possible for this story I am currently writing. Suggestions would be nice, so that i may improve this story and hopefully others that i will write. After this first chapter the story will be written in third person. No longer from my main character's point of view.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer  
> I DO NOT OWN SPIDER-MAN OR ANYTHING THAT BELONGS TO MARVEL. If I did, then I wouldn’t be writing this story right now. 
> 
> This is based a little off of the Ultimate Spider-Man. Remember there are plenty of different realities of different Spider-Mans. This is just one of them, with the main idea given to me from the death of Peter Parker from the universe of Ultimate Spider-Man, Miles Morales.
> 
> Well I think I’ve covered everything for my disclaimer.
> 
> Let’s get on with the story.


End file.
